


know

by wannypantii



Series: sayonara [9]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannypantii/pseuds/wannypantii
Summary: please don’t (worry about me)





	know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sholicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sholicon/gifts).



_ meet me on the rooftop after school. theres something i want to talk about. _

 

“alright, i can do that.”

 

**click click click**

 

  1. up the stairs
  2. open the door



 

“y’know, this is really pretty.”

 

confusion

 

“what do you mean?”

 

turn to face him

 

“poor stupid amami-chan.”

 

sinister smile

 

“well…”

 

  1. climb
  2. stand up



 

“ouma, what are you-”

 

**_“what you dont know cant hurt you, my darling.”_ **

 

**“no, WAIT-”**

 

f

  a

     l

        l

          i

            n

               g

           d

        o

    w

 n

  
  
  


that may be true, but we were both still hurt in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> he bleeds grape panta


End file.
